According to You
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: This is a USUK songfic! Francis broke up with Arthur and broke his heart. Alfred feels the exact opposite way and wants to help Arthur through it all. Arthur has a decision to make now!  Kinda Anti-Fruk  FLUFF!


**AN: So I came up with an idea for a Songfic while listening to the song ****According to You**** by Orianthi. **

**It is USUK and a bit Anti-Fruk so yeah. I love the song and I really think it works really well for the… not couple… love triangle? Whatever… (By the way… I don't hate Fruk; I just like USUK much more! And anti-Fruk works in this case so blah!) It is also quite fluffy! (I really am a hopeless romantic and it shows in these fics!)**

**I hope you like it and I hope it turned out well. This is my first attempt at a Songfic so I hope it's good! (Well technically second because the most recent chapter of I Wish You Knew was a Songfic!) **

**Please review and tell me how I did!

* * *

**

Arthur walked around the park with his headphones on as loud as they could possibly go. Normally, he would be sitting on a bench and thinking about everything that had been happening over the past few days. Today just wasn't a normal day. Today he didn't want to cry anymore. Today he wanted to relax and get over the French bastard that had broken his damn heart.

That was why Arthur was really out in the middle of a park with a pair of headphones in his ears. He had his heart broken by a complete asshole. The thing is, he happened to fall in love with the asshole. Now, he was wondering around aimlessly, trying to make his thoughts go anywhere else.

It was a tough job. Francis was not his first love and not his strongest. No, there was only one person that had that distinction. That spot belonged to the one that he still loved. But, Francis was important to him and the damn idiot had made the British man fall in love with him. That part stung like a bitch.

The song on the radio started up and the first few words caught his attention.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right._

Boy did that work for his ex-lover. Francis made him feel completely stupid and useless and annoying. He basically told the British man that himself. If it hadn't bee for Alfred's assistance in getting over the bastard, Arthur probably would have throttled him.

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

Did the writer of the song take the words right out of the bastard's mouth or something?

_I'm a mess _

_In a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

Once again, the words sounded nearly identical to things that Francis had said to him over the past few weeks. That was complete rubbish. Arthur was never late for anything he promised to attend. That was the kind of thing that bloody Americans did! A British gentleman does not come anywhere late because it's just wrong. Not that he minded it when Alfred showed up to everything late.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted_

Now that part sounded like somebody else entirely. It was strange that the words brought one name to his mind. There was someone out there that Arthur knew very well and would do literally anything for that thought that way.

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

That described that bloody American moron all too well. Alfred had spent the past few weeks since the breakup telling Arthur about how much of an asshole Francis was. He was telling Arthur about how much he just needed to find someone who really cared. He told Arthur that he felt the exact opposite way. Alfred was the first person Arthur had ever loved and the only one that stayed to this very day. All of this sounded as if the American wanted to get back together with him. The question really was "_so baby tell me what I got to lose"_ what did Arthur have to lose? Why not just take a chance?

_According to you_

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_You can't take me any place_

That was also like taking the words right out of Francis' mouth. He always thought that the British man overreacted to everything and never let himself have any fun.

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you_

Maybe Arthur did always give the joke away and therefore sucked at telling them. Alfred always laughed at his jokes though. That was something that Francis never did. He always told Arthur that he couldn't tell a joke to save his life.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Once again, it made him thing of his American friend. Alfred was just so very different from Francis. They really were polar opposites. Not that Arthur and Alfred agreed on anything either. He disagreed with nearly everything that came out of the American's mouth. They were both stubborn and fought all of the time. Why did they get along so well then?

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated_

_Oh, no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide_

Arthur did believe that he deserved to feel appreciated and loved. Francis just couldn't do that for him. Francis just didn't see him through the eyes that Alfred saw him through. The decision shouldn't really be that hard in hindsight.

_But according to me_

_You're stupid_

_You're useless_

_You can't do anything right._

If nothing else, this right here was the truth. It took until now for him to realize it but, Francis just wasn't worth Arthur's time. He was everything that he claimed Arthur was. At least, that was the point Alfred had been trying to put across for a while now.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

The song ended and Arthur just stood in place, looking around him. Maybe it really was time to stop crying and get over Francis. Maybe it was time to stop making up excuses and pay attention to the fact that he had nothing to lose. Maybe it was time to give Alfred another chance.

Arthur walked over to his usual bench and sat down. This time he wasn't thinking about Francis and he wasn't crying. This time he was thinking about Alfred and how much the American seemed to care about him. This time it was hopeful thinking.

Arthur sat there for a while before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly. "Alfred?"

"Yeah it's me Iggy. How are you feeling?"

"Fine… better than I've felt in a long time actually."

The American broke out into a huge smile. "I'm glad Iggy!"

"Please don't call me Iggy Alfred." Arthur argued. He didn't actually mind the nickname because it was something only Alfred ever called him. "I need to tell you something."

"You know I won't stop Arthur… what is it?"

"I-I think that, after much careful consideration I might add, I may have growing feelings for you and that these feeling may just be something that you also feel for me therefore we should try to make it work."

"What the hell did you just say Arthur? Can you try English and not nervous British man?"

"I am still in love with you and I think that we should be together." Arthur said it nervously and cautiously. He didn't know how Alfred was going to react to this news.

Alfred ran up to Arthur and kissed him. "Of course I'm gonna say yes Iggy. I told you that I love you more than Francis ever can."

Arthur smiled. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: so that's the first official Songfic I've done! I hope it turned out well and if you have any advice or find any problems let me know. I think it came out pretty good though!**

**If you want to request a fic (be it Songfic or otherwise) just let me know.**

**I promise that I am working on my multi-chapter stuff as well! Have faith in me on that!**

**Please review.**


End file.
